Cramer family
The Cramer family is a long-running family of fictional characters on the American soap opera One Life to Live. The popularity and longevity of the family began with the introduction of Dr. Dorian Cramer to the show, debuting on the series in April 1973. Dorian's initial feud with original heroine Victoria Lord and relationship with her father Victor solidified the role into the series narrative. The character's ensuing popularity facilitated the writing of Cramer relatives onto the canvas, raising the family to prominence in storylines from the late 1970s through the original series finale in January 2012. Members of the family of Dorian's great-niece and Victoria's niece, Starr Manning, debuted in-continuity on sister soap opera General Hospital from February 2012. Generations * Only current spouses are listed or those who were married when they died * Characters who are on the current OLTL and GH in bold * Notable children who are stillborn or die before proper character development are italicized First generation * Dr. Louis Michael "Lou" Cramer (born November 25, 1917; died August 27, 1960) ** Sonya Roskova (born January 31, 1926; died February 13, 1998) According to her tombstone; Melinda, Dorian and Addie were led to believe both parents died in August 1960; in 1998, it is revealed that Dorian witnessed her mother killing her father, and blocked out traumatic event, while the family employee, Ms. Stonecliff hid Sonya in a mental hospital. Dorian kills her in February 1998 when Sonya tries to kill Cassie. * Betsy Cramer (died 2004) Second generation * Agatha "Addie" Cramer (born May 1, 1947) * Dorian Cramer (born March 4, 1948) ** Victor Lord widowed ** Mel Hayes widowed ** David Vickers Buchanan * Melinda Cramer (born 1952; died 2010) Third generation * Cassandra "Cassie" Reynolds (born September 11, 1968; via Dorian) * Blair Cramer (born October 23, 1969; via Addie)Blair was in her mid 20s as of 1995 which would maker her around the same age as Todd. ** Elijah Clarke widowed * Kelly Cramer (born 1977, changed to 1975; via Melinda) * Paul Cramer (born c. 1982, died October 27, 2004; via Melinda) * Adriana Cramer (born May 27, 1988; via Dorian) * Langston Wilde (born 1992, adopted; via Dorian) Fourth generation * William "River" Carpenter III (born December 24, 1993, changed to 1985, adopted; via Cassie) * Unnamed Child (miscarriage, 1995; via Blair * Starr Manning (born January 8, 1996, changed to 1992; via Blair) * Brendan Thornhart (stillborn, April 28, 1997; via Blair) * John "Jack" Cramer Manning (born October 11, 2001, changed to 1995; via Blair) * Samuel "Sam" Manning (born February 5, 2006, changed to July 15, 2004, adopted; via Blair) * Unnamed Child (miscarriage, 2006; via Blair) * Zane Buchanan (born October 31, 2006, changed to 1995; via Kelly) Fifth generation * Hope Manning-Thornhart (born November 6, 2008, died February 28, 2012; via Starr) Overview Enter Dorian and Melinda | last = | years = 1973–74, 1978–81, 1983, 1987–89, 1997, 2004 | gender = Female | age = | occupation = Pianist | title = | residence = | family = Cramer | classification = Former, regular | parents = Lou Cramer Sonya Roskova | siblings = Dorian Cramer Lord Addie Cramer | spouse = Peter Janssen (1978–81) | romances = Mark Toland Jon Russell Max Holden | children = Kelly Cramer Paul Cramer | grandchildren = Zane Buchanan | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = Betsy Cramer | cousins = | nieces/nephews = Blair Cramer Cassie Callison Adriana Cramer Langston Wilde (adoptive) | relatives = Starr Manning Jack Manning Sam Manning (adoptive) William Sloan Carpenter River Carpenter (adoptive) Hope Manning-Thornhart }} Dr. Dorian Cramer arrives in Llanview on April 30, 1973 with unstable younger sister Melinda Cramer. Both of their parents are assumed to have died in a plane crash en route to visit an injured Melinda, whose promising career as a pianist was ended by a fall that had paralyzed her arm (it is later revealed their mother survived). Having apparently lost a third sister to pneumonia, Dorian and Melinda are each other's only family. Dorian treats Eileen Riley Siegel for her addiction to painkillers, and soon became romantically involved with Dr. Mark Toland (Tommy Lee Jones), the husband of Eileen's daughter Julie. A furious Melinda, who had also developed a crush on Mark, became further unhinged. When Melinda's plan to stab Dorian and Mark in bed fails in 1974, Dorian has her sister institutionalized. Dorian is suspended from Llanview Hospital in 1974 for her involvement in the death of a patient, and she blames hospital board member Viki (who had actually voted in Dorian's favor) for the decision. She and Viki spar further when Dorian becomes Victor's private physician, but their rivalry is cemented when Victor announced that he had married Dorian in May 1975. Victor's long-lost son Tony Harris comes to town and Dorian, hoping to maintain her hold on Victor's fortune, soon manipulates events to make father and son bitter enemies. After Victor's mysterious death in 1976, the shadow of implicating suspicion surrounds Dorian for decades. Melinda returns A recovered Melinda returns to Llanview in 1978, but soon sabotages Dorian's new relationship with Dr. Peter Janssen, wanting him for herself. Melinda seems to win when she and Peter elope, but her obsessive-compulsive behavior returns. Resuming her career as a concert pianist, Melinda practices day and night, putting a strain on her marriage to Peter. She becomes more unbalanced when a failed audition put a close to her musical ambitions. In 1979, Melinda checks herself into the Compton Clinic. Dorian then has Melinda declared mentally incompetent; by 1980, Peter hopes to marry Jenny Wolek Vernon, but couldn't divorce Melinda until she was mentally stable. After threatening Jenny with a letter opener and sinking further into psychosis, Melinda returns to the clinic in 1981. Melinda returns again in 1987, and moves into Dorian's penthouse with Cassie, the latter who leaves Llanview in 1988. Melinda has a relationship with Jon Russell, and leaves town herself in 1989. Dorian returns that same year, followed by Cassie in 1991. Much to Dorian's chagrin, Cassie becomes involved with Bo Buchanan. Dorian's machinations (and a failed attempt to kill Cassie by Bo's insane ex, Alex Olanov) did not stop the couple from marrying, but the reappearance of Bo's presumed-dead wife Sarah Gordon ultimately ends the union. Blair's revenge In 1991, Blair Daimler came to Llanview with a secret — she was the daughter of Dorian's older sister Agatha "Addie" Cramer, who had not died after all. Blair had Addie, mentally ill and institutionalized for years, hidden in her loft, and blamed her Aunt Dorian for her mother's illness. Seeking revenge, Blair tried to ruin Dorian by getting her aunt's signature on a document confessing to the murder of Victor Lord in 1976. Blair sought to marry Asa Buchanan to gain the financial security and power she needed to care for her mother and destroy Dorian. As it turned out, Dorian had been told Addie had died by their parents, who had institutionalized her. Blair married Asa despite the fact that she was in love with Max Holden; by the time her marriage fell apart and Asa had thrown her out on the street, Max had moved on to the love of his life, Luna Moody. In 1994, Blair became romantically involved with Cord Roberts. Kelly and Paul In 1995, Melinda's rebellious daughter Kelly Cramer arrives in Llanview, scarred by her childhood with her unstable mother and raised in various European boarding schools arranged by her aunt Dorian. Kelly comes to live with her cousin Cassie and Cassie's husband Andrew, and develops an infatuation with Dorian's husband David Vickers. Over time, Kelly and her family become close. Later, Kelly falls for both Joey and Kevin Buchanan. In 1997, Melinda is finally recovering from her breakdown, and remembering her and Dorian's traumatic past at the Cramer family's ancestral home in Canton, Ohio. Dorian, desperate not to let the dark secrets of their past resurface, begins switching Melinda's antipsychotic medication, and Melinda once again sinks into dementia. In 2003, it is revealed that Melinda had told Dorian upon a recent hospital visit that she had given birth to a son as well as a daughter during her years in Europe, and that the boy had been given away. This child turns out to be Paul Cramer. Melinda is seen again in 2004 during the "baby switch" storyline, in which Kelly confesses her and Paul's sins to her delusional mother. A disoriented Melinda — lost in her own world — mistakes Kelly's son Ace for her own son Paul. A devious Paul is murdered in October 2004; One Life to Live was met with criticism when the killer was later revealed to be married district attorney Daniel Colson, who had murdered Paul to cover up the fact that Daniel is secretly gay. On March 1, 2010, the assembled family receives the news that Melinda has died of a heart attack. Cassie Callison | last = | years = 1981–88, 1990–99, 2001–04, 2010 | cause = Returns to Georgia | alias = Cassie Reynolds Cassie Howard | classification = Former, regular | occupation = Journalist Private investigator | title = Contributor for The Banner and The Sun | residence = Georgia | family = Cramer | parents = Dorian Cramer Lord David Reynolds | adoptiveparents=Herb Callison | siblings = Adriana Cramer Langston Wilde (adoptive) | spouse = Rob Coronal (1985–86) Bo Buchanan (1991) Andrew Carpenter (1993–97) Kevin Buchanan (1998–99) | romances = Jon Russell | children = William Sloan Carpenter | adoptivechildren=River Carpenter | grandchildren = | grandparents = Lou Cramer Sonya Cramer | aunts/uncles = Addie Cramer Melinda Cramer | cousins = Blair Cramer Kelly Cramer Paul Cramer | nieces/nephews = }} Cassandra "Cassie" Callison (née Reynolds; formerly Coronal, Carpenter, and Buchanan) is a fictional character on the American ABC daytime drama One Life to Live. She is the daughter of Dr. Dorian Lord and musician David "David Renaldi" Reynolds, and adopted by former stepfather and attorney Herb Callison. The role was portrayed for the longest duration by actress Laura Koffman. Character history Enter Cassie In 1981, a young girl named Cassie Reynolds appeared and soon revealed herself as Dorian's daughter. Dorian had been in medical school when she had given birth to Cassie, whose father David Renaldi had run off with her. Mother and daughter reunited, and Dorian's husband Herb Callison adopted Cassie. In 1985, Cassie became engaged to Rob Coronal, but by 1986 their marriage had ended in divorce. Dorian left Llanview in 1987 (and became the U.S. Ambassador to Mendorra) after discovering that Cassie was having an affair with Dorian's boyfriend, private detective Jon Russell. Cassie and Jon's relationship later fizzled as she reunited with ex-husband Rob. Cassie lives with a returned Melinda in Dorian's penthouse, but leaves town in 1988. Dorian returns in 1989, followed by Cassie in 1991. Much to Dorian's chagrin, Cassie becomes involved with Bo Buchanan; Dorian's machinations (and a failed attempt to kill Cassie by Bo's insane ex, Alex Olanov) do not stop the couple from marrying. Immediately after the wedding, however, Bo's presumed-dead wife Sarah Gordon appears, very much alive. An anguished Bo chooses to stay with Cassie, but their marriage later falls apart after Cassie realizes Bo is still in love with Sarah. In 1993, Cassie marries the Reverend Andrew Carpenter; she later miscarries their son, William. She finds an abandoned baby in the manger outside St. James Church. Beth, the mother of Cassie's foundling, appears but soon dies; her last wish is for Cassie and Andrew to adopt baby River. Divorce and new beginnings After baby William's death, Cassie and Andrew's marriage was never quite the same. Prior to their adopting River, Cassie suffered a mental breakdown, and Andrew nearly fell into an affair with close friend Marty Saybrooke. The Carpenters' marriage seemed to be getting back on even footing as they focused on raising their new son River, but when Cassie went back to work as a journalist at The Banner in 1997, she began a tempestuous working relationship with rival reporter Kevin Buchanan, one that slowly blossomed into mutual passion. Cassie broke her wedding vows and began an affair with Kevin, ruining her marriage and her reputation, even losing custody of River in the ensuing divorce and custody battle. Kevin and Cassie were deeply in love, however, and Kevin risked his life to save Cassie from the inferno that burnt down the Cramer homestead in Canton, Ohio. Meanwhile, Cassie's long-lost father, David Renaldi, returned to Llanview, stricken with ALS, to reconnect with his daughter and new grandson. Insanity Wounded in the fire in Canton, Kevin became enamored of his hospital nurse, Barbara Graham, who developed an obsessive fixation on Kevin after their brief affair went sour. Turning murderous, Barbara attempted to kill Cassie, whom she believed stood in the way of her future with Kevin. Barbara lured Cassie to the docks in the warehouse district of Llanview and attempted to gun her down; instead, she murdered Drew Buchanan and gravely injured Cassie, leaving her paralyzed and using a wheelchair. Eventually, Cassie discovered that Barbara was the shooter, and her rage and fury left her mind once again unhinged. Cassie turned the tables on Barbara, blackmailing her with knowledge of her crime, forcing Barbara to participate in her wedding to Kevin and become Cassie's personal nurse. As Cassie slowly regained the use of her legs, she hid the truth from her friends and family. Finally, Cassie dragged Barbara to a bell tower at gunpoint, attempting to force her to jump to her death. Kevin and Andrew arrived just in time to stop Cassie. Cassie was institutionalized, and Barbara was arrested. When Kevin and the family visited Cassie, they discovered she had suffered a full psychotic break, believing she was still happily married to Andrew. Andrew and Kevin both attempted to break through to her, to little avail. Cassie's mother, Dorian, had never approved of Cassie and Kevin's relationship, and in early 1999 decided to send Cassie to Switzerland for further treatment. Kevin fought her every step of the way, even stowing away on the private plane bound for Switzerland to try one last time to get through to his wife. In a brief moment of lucidity, Cassie begged Kevin to let her go. Heartbroken, Kevin returned to Llanview and agreed to have his marriage annulled. Return engagements Since her exit in 1999, Cassie had made a series of recurring appearances. In the years since Cassie's departure to Switzerland, it was revealed that she was slowly recovering, and eventually River was even sent out of the country to spend time with his mother. Cassie herself finally reappeared in late 2001, as a guest at Todd and Blair's wedding. Cassie explained that she was almost fully recovered and living in Switzerland, and shared a somewhat awkward reunion with her cousin Kelly, who had since gone on to marry Kevin herself. Fully recovered, Cassie next returned a year later in late 2002, rushing to Blair's aid after she was apparently attacked by mob hitmen. Cassie believed Blair had been rendered catatonic, and was tasked to take her out of the country. In reality, Todd and Blair had used Cassie to lure away her supposed assailants with the help of a body double, while Blair hid out at Todd's penthouse. While back in town for Blair, Cassie also recounted her harrowing experiences with Mitch Laurence for Viki and Bo. Nothing could have prepared her for the shock of her life when she returned the following March to see Dorian, only to discover that her mother was marrying the resurrected Mitch - the man who had tried to rape Cassie! Cassie and Blair watched in shock and disgust as Dorian and Mitch took their unholy vows, and gained control of the Lord fortune. Cassie did not yet realize that Dorian was conning Mitch in the hopes of winning his trust and destroying him. Dorian haltingly tried to explain things to her daughter, but Cassie left town in disgust for her new home in Savannah. Later that year, on Mother's Day, Cassie and Dorian made peace after Cassie discovered Dorian and Blair's efforts to murder Mitch. Meanwhile, a now-teenaged River came home from Savannah to spend time with his father and grandmother. During this visit, Cassie also painfully reunited with Kevin and Kelly. In the fall of 2003, Cassie was part of the Cramers' competition to win "Aunt Betsy's" inheritance, but was immediately disqualified due to her own "lapses in judgment" with Andrew and Kevin. In 2004, Cassie returned, furious about River's relationship with Adriana Colon, his newfound "aunt". She and Adriana eventually made peace, and Cassie returned to Savannah, where she resides to this day. Dorian calls Cassie to warn her about a returned Mitch on February 15, 2010. She then returns to Llanview with her ex-husband, Andrew, in tow and reveals that Melinda has died. Following a short reunion with her mother, sisters and, cousins Cassie returns to Savannah. When Bo and Nora re-marry, it is revealed that Andrew traveled back with her, to visit River. Addie Cramer Agatha "Addie" Cramer (formerly Vickers) is the older sister of Dr. Dorian Cramer Lord and mother to Blair Cramer, and was portrayed in three extended stints by Pamela Payton-Wright from December 1991 through the OLTL series finale in 2012.Agatha "Addie" Cramer profile - SoapCentral.com Blair Daimler comes to Llanview in 1991 with a secret — she is the daughter of Dorian's older sister Addie Cramer. Mentally ill and institutionalized for years, Addie is now hidden in Blair's loft. Blair blames Dorian for her mother's illness and her own childhood in foster care; Blair is apparently the result of Addie's rape at the hands of an unknown man in the sanitarium. Seeking revenge, Blair tries to ruin Dorian by getting her aunt's signature on a document confessing to the murder of her husband Victor Lord in 1976. Blair then plots to marry Asa Buchanan to gain the financial security and power she needs to care for her mother and destroy Dorian. It is revealed that Dorian had been told that Addie had died by their parents, who had institutionalized her. Blair and Dorian reconcile, and Dorian is tearfully reunited with sister Addie, who calls her "Dori." Sweet but simple-minded Addie is placed in St. Ann's sanitarium for full-time care, but is visited often by her family. Addie surprises the Cramers on December 24, 2007 when she appears at Dorian's home La Boulaie. Apparently "recovered" due to a new medication, Addie is anxious to make up for lost time. She sets things straight with on-again, off-again son-in-law Todd Manning and flirts with Dorian's new friend Charlie Banks. While at Roxy Balsom's beauty salon, Addie seems to recognize Miles Laurence, whom she's never met; they commiserate on the fact that they have both spent most of their lives in hospitals. On February 5, 2008, Addie is relieved by her assessment that Dorian is no longer a "Viki wanna-be," reminding Dorian of her persistent use of the Lord name, "running a newspaper like hers, naming your house," and shared romantic partners — as well as Dorian's romance with Viki's son Joey. "And I thought you weren't paying attention," notes a flabbergasted Dorian. On June 18, 2008, the extroverted Addie reveals that she has married Dorian's ex-husband David Vickers, but her torrid "friends with benefits" relationship with David comes to a swift end when she realizes he still carries a torch for Dorian; they part amicably. With Dorian's departure in August 2011, Addie becomes the matriarch of the Cramer family in Llanview. Family tree Unnamed Parents deceased *c. Lou Cramer deceased ** m. Sonya Roskova (dissolved by his death) deceased *** c. Dorian Cramer Lord **** a. David Renaldi deceased ***** c. Cassie Callison (adopted by Herb Callison) ****** m. Bo Buchanan (1991; invalid) ****** m. Andrew Carpenter (1993–1997; divorced) ******* c. William Sloan Carpenter 1993 ******* c. River Carpenter (adopted; biological parents are Beth Garvey and an unnamed male) ****** m. Kevin Buchanan (1998–1999; annulled) **** m. Victor Lord (1976–2003; dissolved by his death) **** m. Herb Callison (1981–1985; invalid) ***** c. Cassie Callison (biological daughter of David Renaldi) ****** m. Bo Buchanan (1991; invalid) ****** m. Andrew Carpenter (1993–1997; divorced) ******* c. William Sloan Carpenter 1993 ******* c. River Carpenter (adopted; biological parents are Beth Garvey and an unnamed male) ****** m. Kevin Buchanan (1998–1999; annulled) **** m. Manuel Santi (1980s; invalid; deceased) ***** c. Adriana Cramer (adopted by César and Ramona Colón) ****** m. Rex Balsom (2008; divorced) **** m. David Vickers (1995; divorced; first time) **** m. Mel Hayes (1998–1999; dissolved by his death) **** m. Mitch Laurence (2003; annulled) **** ac. Langston Wilde (biological daughter of Broderick Wilde & Linda Montez Wilde) **** m. David Vickers (2009; annulled; second time) **** m. David Vickers (2011–present; third time) *** c. Melinda Cramer 2010 **** a. Unknown ***** c. Kelly Cramer ****** m. Joey Buchanan (2000–2001; divorced) ****** m. Kevin Buchanan (2003–2004; divorced) ******* c. Kevin Buchanan, Jr. 2004 ****** a. Duke Buchanan deceased ******* c. Zane Buchanan **** a. Unknown ***** c. Paul Cramer 2004 ****** m. Babe Carey (2003–2004; annulled; deceased) **** m. Peter Janssen (1978–1981; annulled) *** c. Addie Cramer **** r. Unknown ***** c. Blair Cramer ****** m. Asa Buchanan (1992; divorced; deceased) ****** m. Todd Manning (1995; annulled; first time) ****** m. Todd Manning (1995–1997; divorced; second time) ******* c. Starr Manning (born 1996) ******** a. Cole Thornhart 2012 ********* c. Hope Manning Thornhart (born 2008, died 2012) ****** a. Patrick Thornhart ******* c. Brendan Thornhart 1997 ****** m. Max Holden (1999–2001; divorced) ****** m. Todd Manning (2001–2002; divorced; third time) ******* c. Jack Manning (born 2001) ****** m. Victor Lord Jr. (2003–2004; annulled; first time) ****** m. Victor Lord Jr. (2007–2008; divorced; second time) ******* c. Sam Manning (adopted; Margaret Cochran's son with Victor Lord Jr.) (born 2006) ****** m. John McBain (2009; divorced) ****** m. Elijah Clarke (2010; dissolved by his death) **** m. David Vickers (2008; annulled) * c. Betsy Cramer 2004 References External links *Cramer family tree – ABC.com *Cramer family tree – SoapCentral.com Category:Families * Category:Major Families Category:One Life to Live families